


The Pirate King is a Girl?!

by ClaraAnne



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2 Original Characters - Freeform, F/M, Fights, Genderbending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insane Original Character, Major Original Character(s), Me shipping characters, Mental Instability, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirate Problems, Pirates, Random Plot Twists, Random ships wanting to sail away, The lot of them are odd, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraAnne/pseuds/ClaraAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always mistaken for a man when they hear the name of the most feared pirate on the seven seas. She dresses as a male and lets them believe that she is one. The name Captain Caspian is always mentioned in hushed whispers and heard in wild rumors. The truth is unknown until three mischievous trouble making captains, that are so different you would think that they would be the worst of enemies, make an alliance to take down the infamous Captain Caspian. The Pirate King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hidden in Plain Sight; The Pirate King (Queen), Overthrown

"A ship! From the fog!!" came the cry from the crows nest. There was a scramble on board as the crew of the Scarlett Rose prepared for attack. A harsh knocking came from her door.  
"What is it?" Asked Captain Caspian, sounding impatient.  
"It's a ship, Captain. I believe it's The Isabelle, Mam." came the voice of Jackson, her second-in-command and friend, with 'benefits'(No. Caspian is not a whore. Her and Jackson are friends, no they don't love each other, but they haven't found anyone else).  
"Right. I'm coming" Was all she said in response. She leaped out of bed and quickly bound her chest. She then grabbed her pants which were slightly baggy and she pulled out a large shirt in order to further hide the fact that she was a girl. Finally she placed her rather plain pirate hat, with gold trim on her head and pulled on her leather knee high boots. She grabbed her sword, hid a small dagger under her clothing, and placed her pistol in her brown leather belt. She looked in her mirror and noticed that her fiery red hair was a wild wavy mess and she threw it into a pony tail before grabbing her forest green, fancy jacket and putting it on as she left her cabin. She walked to the railing and held out her hand. Almost immediately, a spy glass was placed into it and she gazed through it to see the oncoming ship. "Ah, The Isabelle." she said with a smirk. "This shouldn't be too difficult, but keep your guard up." she told her men.  
"Yes Cap'n" came the general reply. Suddenly another cry came from the crows nest.  
"There are two more Captain!! The Gilbertette(I nearly died laughing when I came up with that one Lol) and The Queen Marie!"  
"Bloody hell!!" Exclaimed Caspian angrily. "All men take up weapons!! We won't let em get the best of us. Fight to your last breath with pride, men! We'll show them, what it means to be a pirate of the Scarlett Rose!"  
"AYE!!!!" came the response from the crew and then the first shots were fired and the deck became a swarm of activity. As the three ships came close enough to board The Scarlett Rose, they stopped firing and swung across. The deck of the Scarlett Rose became a battlefield and Captain Caspian was right in the thick of it. she cut down every enemy pirate in range and the only injuries that she sustained were small scratches from some pirate or another in the mill on the deck that wasn't facing her. No foe going up against her could even touch her. Despite her skill, she knew that her crew was losing. They were just too outnumbered. Even though she was well aware of that fact, she still fought on. Meanwhile, her crew slowly dwindled and she found herself facing more and more pirates. She began to get lager cuts and more tears in her clothing as she became more tired and grew more outnumbered. She watched as her last man, Jackson, was cut down and killed, with that they brought her to a halt. There was no point in shedding anymore unnecessary blood and their captains had wanted Captain Caspian caught alive, so they held her down. She silently sent her feelings to the dead Jackson. They had killed all of her crew and though she could get more, she would rather die with her ship. She watched as the mob of enemy pirates parted for their three captains. She stood tall, forcing her captors off of her and looked the captains up and down. The one on the left was the Spanish captain of The Isabelle, Captain Antonio Carriedo. He had brown hair with emerald green eyes. The captain on the right was the infamous French pirate, Captain Francis Bonnefoy. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Then there was the captain in the middle, Captain Gilbert Beilschmidt. Who was a German albino with his white hair and red eyes. It surprised Caspian that anyone would ever team up with that strange German. She had heard the tales and she had faced each of them individually in battle at sometime or another. It surprised her slightly to see that these three in particular had teamed up, and they seemed to be getting along rather well for some odd reason. She kept a hold on her sword the whole time, guessing that she might need it.  
"Look vat ze awesome me has done to dis ship! Kesesesese!" spoke Captain Gilbert triumphantly to Caspian.  
"Well, well, well. What do we 'ave 'ere?" came the smooth French accent of Captain Francis. As he noticed you.  
"Who might you be chico(boy)?" asked Captain Antonio.  
Caspian smirked at them and stood a little taller. She was bleeding in several places now, and her coat was pretty torn up.  
"Come on boys, I know that I'm not standing up on some high place while my men raid your ship, but don't tell me that you don't recognize me."  
Captain Francis gasped, "C-Captain Caspian?! B-But you look so much..."  
"Smaller, less masculine?" She finished for him. "That doesn't change who I am, now if we are done talking, why don't we get down to the part where you guys kill me."  
"Woah, woah, woah. Why so eager to die chi-Caspian?" asked Antonio suspiciously.  
"Yeah, vhy ze death vish?" Added Gilbert.  
"My crew is dead, and my ship has been taken over, I have nothing left to live for. So is it the quick death or the slow and painful one?" Asked Caspian in a bored tone. The three captains looked to each other as if confirming something and they turned their attention back to Captain Caspian.  
"We have decided to keep your ship and you with it. It will be our main ship and us three captains will stay on here with some of our crew. We want to uncover all of your secrets, Captain Caspian." Answered Captain Antonio smirking, and the other two captains nodded and smirked in agreement. Caspian's eyes went wide, and she unconsciously lifted her hands up to cover up her chest, she quickly tried to disguise it as her crossing her arms and it mostly worked. Only Captain Francis was slightly suspicious of her action, but he quickly brushed it off.  
"Fine," she said and laid her sword down on the deck and pulled out her pistol, laying it on the deck as well. She left her dagger hidden on the side of her chest bindings. She was tied up and they tried to take her to her own cabin, but she shook free of their arms.   
"I can bloody well walk to my own cabin just fine, she told them." Then as she was passing by Antonio he whispered to him. "You'll never learn all of my secrets." Antonio was left to ponder this statement, while the pirate captain trio ordered their men to clean up the decks of the Scarlett Rose. After hours of cleaning the bloodstained red decks, the crews of the three captains realized that the decks were always a bloodstained red. They just hadn't noticed when they first boarded because it had been foggy and dark outside when they attacked. They talked among each other wondering who would be brave/foolish enough to be willing to tell the captains. The German ship volunteered their cook, who happened to be on the good side on all three captains. The Spanish ship suggested their captain's cabin boy, but then retracted their suggestion when they remembered how terrified of Francis the foul mouthed Italian boy was. The French ship didn't have a suggestion, so everyone decided to have the German ship's cook tell the captains and they also asked the only female on their ship who could handle their captain, to go with the Italian cook. And so Elizabeta guided a bubbly Feliciano into Captain Caspian's quarters. The three pirate captains turned to look at the two. Elizabeta nudged Feliciano forward.   
"Ve~!!! The guys a said a that a the decks a can't a be a cleaned because a they a are a naturally a bloodstained red!" He said cheerfully.   
"Zey're vhat?!" Exclaimed Captain Gilbert. "Zat is actually kind of avesome" he mumbled to himself. Suddenly Captain Caspian burst out laughing. The other pirates looked at her questioningly. Feliciano came over close to her and studied her seemingly serious for a moment.   
"Ve~ you're a pretty fella!" He said to her and she just gave him a look that said 'Are you freaking serious?! Of course I'm pretty for a guy. I'm a girl you twits!' But of course she remained silent and just smirked at them.  
"Tell them that it's fine," said Antonio waving off Feliciano. Meanwhile Gilbert had preoccupied himself by trying to hang/hit on Elizabeta. The Hungarian girl just took matters into her own hands and smacked Gilbert, her own captain, on the head with her handy dandy frying pan that she always kept just for this situation. Caspian already liked the girl. She then dragged Feliciano out behind her and shut the door leaving the mischievous trio alone with Captain Caspian. They turned to her.   
"So what torture are we going to use on 'im to get 'im to tell us where 'is treasure is?" Asked Francis in his smooth French accent.

 

And so, Captain Caspian was kept and tortured, but she refused to tell them anything. Finally they were actually going to whip her in order to get her to talk. 25 lashings, and then more if she still refused to talk. They still had yet to find out about Caspian's true gender. They just assumed that she was one of those feminine boys who usually were really weak. Caspian, however, was very strong and nearly impossible to break. The trio entered the brig where they had moved her to chain her up and to torture her.   
"This is your last chance, Chico." Said Captain Antonio. "Tell us where you've hidden your treasure and we might let you join us, or we will give you the death you so want."  
"I'd rather be tortured." She hissed at him, straining against her chains.  
"Ve are going to vhip you if you do not cooperate" warned Gilbert.  
"Oui, and I would 'ate for you to 'ave to suffer zhat torture." Francis said with a devilish smirk. She smirked right back.   
"It's nothing I can't handle." She retorted.   
"Very well, Chico." Replied Antonio. "Gilbert, take off the chico's shirt so we can reach his back easier."  
"Woah, woah woah. Since when did you have to take off someone's shirt to whip them?" She told them with just the slightest defensive tone in her voice.  
"It's much easier and ve can get better lashes zat vay." Responded Gilbert sadistically.  
"Did I hear defensiveness in your voice Caspian?" Asked Francis curiously.  
"Bloody hell no!!" You snapped at him.  
"Well, well, well. Now I think that we should take off his shirt, maybe he has the treasure mapa tattooed on his body." Antonio suggested with a smirk.  
"Well that's a bloody idiotic idea if I ever heard one." Responded Caspian firmly.  
"Vell zen vhy are you so adamant about us taking off your shirt?" Asked Gilbert, still smirking.  
"Because I bloody well am. Now stay offa me you flea bitten scallywags!" She yelled at them furiously. They smirked at each other and then moved towards her preparing to remove her shackles. Surprisingly, she was still and let gilbert hold her down. Francis bent down and began to work her shirt off of her body. She was lean and muscular from her secret training she did in her shackles, yet she was bruised and battered as well. Francis tore the shirt off over her head and with that movement she wrenched her arms free of Gilbert and grabbed the dagger that was still attached to her bindings. She leaped forward into Francis and pulled the dagger up to his neck. Bring herself behind him with one arm on his neck and the other pressing the dagger to his neck.   
"One false move and I'll slit the Frenchies' throat." She hissed from behind Francis' shoulder to the other two captains. Their eyes had widened in shock and Francis was for the most part just worried about his life, but the other thought in his mind was about what he had seen under her shirt. The bindings, worn and torn as they were, were still holding fast to her chest. They had loosened slightly over the month the she had been their prisoner, and now it was fairly obvious to someone who saw her without her shirt on, that she was a female.  
"You are a girl?" Asked the Prussian captain, dumbly.  
"Really?!" Caspian scoffed. "That's what's got you all worried. Tch! Men." She said with contempt.  
"L-Lo siento, chica(I-I'm sorry girl)" replied Antonio. "If we had known..."  
"If you had known, you would have treated me like some whore." Caspian snarled to them. "You couldn't just kill me when you killed my crew. There is nothing left for me to live for. Treasure cannot satisfy me. It's the adventure, the risk, and the 'honorable' death that I was supposed to get, that I lived for, but you just had to keep me alive. Now my death will be meaningless. Women aren't remembered as great, fear inspiring pirates. Only my crew knew, and now you three idiots." She ranted at them. They just stood there, Francis still in Caspian's grip. The shock of the infamous pirate, Captain Caspian, being a girl had yet to completely sink in. They almost felt bad about taking away her only joys in life and forcing her to keep living. Almost. Antonio and Gilbert were worried for Francis. They decided to play the famous trick up their sleeve. The pirate card.  
"You zink zat ve care about zat vine drinker?" Said Gilbert, pretending to not care about Francis.   
"Si, I was thinking that I would betray him anyways." Said Antonio indifferently.  
Caspian raised her eyebrows, then she smirked. "Then I guess that i can just kill him then." She pressed the dagger into Francis' throat hard enough to cause a single rivulet of blood trickle down his neck. Antonio and Gilbert had been caught in their own bluff and Francis just prayed that she wouldn't kill him. "Now. Why don't we work out an arrangement." Said Caspian continuing with a triumphant smirk on her face.

~La Lovely Time Skip Brought to You By: A Psychotic pirate terrifying the author~

The four captains had come to the agreement that they would work together in order to preserve the peace. Captain Caspian would get to stay on her ship, but she would be demoted and Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert were her captains. She told them that she was going to be a part of everything that happened though, and that they couldn't force her to do things against her will. The bad touch trio(Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis. I may refer to them as the BTT) agreed with most of her demands, because they knew that they may be able to stop/recapture/kill her, but it would not be without a bloodbath. And so that is how she came to become a part of their crew.


	2. The End of the Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tales with the Annoying Trio and The Introduction of a Totally Mental Pirate.

The terrifying and awe inspiring pirate captain, Yuki Shiroi was a terror of the seven seas. Sure there were other pirates that were quite famous, but none were female, known for being such a cold hearted killer, or known to wear the most daring outfits. Although, pretty much anyone who touched her ended up losing limbs or their lives. Her naturally snow white hair made her stand out in any crowd, but honestly her crew thought that she was kind of whimsical and bipolar. In reality no pirates feared or respected her though, because she was a girl. She was powerful, cold, and merciless when facing other pirates, most of them anyways, and that's why she was called ruthless and cold hearted, but as soon as she saw something that she thought was cute, then she would squeal and giggle and hug it. And of course she would sometimes say something random that didn't make sense. To put it simply, she was mentally unstable.

~Yay!!!!! Dat was the Intro!!! And now how it relates to our story~

Caspian had felt that there was something off for days now. They were in the middle of the ferocious Captain Arthur Kirkland's territory and yet they hadn't seen hide nor hair of him. There was something very strange about that. She decided to go speak to Antonio about it. As she was walking she suddenly felt a hand grab her own and yank her back into a muscular chest. She felt a hot breath on her ear.  
"Vere do you zink zat you are going?" came the heavy German accent. Caspian rolled her eyes.  
"I have business with Antonio." she replied coolly.  
"Vhy can't you have business vith ze avwesome me?" He whined to her playfully. She was fully aware of what he was implying.  
"Mr. Beilschmidt, I would suggest that you release me before I 'accidentally' cut you with this dagger." Caspian responded pressing a dagger into Gilbert's stomach so that he'd get the message. She felt his arms release her, not before nipping her neck, and he back off with his arms raised and an idiotic grin on his face. She glared at him before spinning on her heel and continuing on her way to find Antonio. It was still bothering her that they hadn't seen even one glimpse of his ship this whole time. Caspian finally found Antonio napping on a quiet area of the deck. She knelt down by him.  
"Antonio." She said firmly so as to wake him up.  
"Mmm..." was all she got in response. She sighed and rubbed her forehead with her hand. Then she smirked evilly and she raised her hand and brought it down to smack him. He caught her wrist, his green eyes flying open and a grin plastering itself on his face. Caspian frowned; he wasn't releasing her wrist.  
"Ah, chica, you know you should let a sleeping pirate nap." he told her his eyes twinkling. She just raised an eyebrow not looking amused. "I see that you want punishment, Si?" he asked with a devilish smirk before pulling her on top of him and cuddling her close. She quickly stopped blushing and pulled out a small blade. She quickly and neatly cut a 'C' into Antonio's hand. He leaped away releasing her. She just gave him a 'that's-what-you-get-when-you-pull-that-shit' look, while Antonio nursed his bleeding hand; unaware that she had carved a letter into his hand.  
"I need to confirm something with you." She told him bluntly. "Haven't you noticed how we've been in Captain Arthur's territory for a while, but we haven't seen his ship at all?" She asked him seriously.  
"Honestly chica, I have." Antonio admitted. "I made a deal with a certain enemy of his. Actually he should be delivered anytime now." He told her smugly, confirming her thoughts that something must have happened to Captain Arthur Kirkland.

~Now to the 'Ice Queen's Requiem' Third Person POV~

She looked at the three pirates indifferently. They were standing in front of her and a little worse for wear. She was pondering what to do with them and inside she was freaking out. Their clothing was ripped and she could see their oh-so-sexy, beat up bodies through their shirts. She couldn't think straight with all three in front of her like this.  
"Someone lock the Scot and the American in a cell and someone else bring the Brit to my cabin." She barked out orders to them and then swiftly turn on her heel and marched to her cabin. A couple of guys took Alfred and Alistor to the brig and put them in different cells. Meanwhile, another man pushed Arthur along to the captain's cabin. The man knocked on the captain's cabin's door.  
"Leave him in here," she said through the door. The man opened the door and shoved the Brit into the captain's cabin. Arthur sat there and gaped a moment at the sight he saw. Yuki had her shirt off and her stomach was showing. She was covered only by a tight fitting tank top that ended just below her chest(a freakin sports bra in case ya couldn't tell). Finally remembering his manners as a gentleman,  Captain Arthur turned around waiting for her to get herself clothed again. She looked at the British pirate and then nearly sighed. She threw on a random men's shirt she had that was probably three times too big for her and then she sat down behind her desk.  
"Well, sit down." She told him coldly. He turned and walked over sitting down across from the female captain. He almost laughed at the fact that it looked like the cold captain was wearing a 'boyfriend' shirt.   
She smirked, "so 'Captain' Arthur, we finally meet again. You are the infamous English pirate that terrorizes the high seas. I personally find you to be quite the thorn in my side." She walked around to Arthur and leaned in close. "You see, no one will take me seriously, because you are always there to compare me to. So, I'm sorry that I had to sink your ship and kill most of your crew. It's nothing personal." She ended in nearly in a whisper in his ear.  
"The bloody hell, it was nothing personal!!" Yelled captain Arthur angrily. Yuki just smirked.  
"I would kill you myself, but your way too ho-I mean I found a good deal with a certain enemy of yours, or should I say enemies." She barely caught herself and she quickly stepped away from Arthur. She had nearly told him that he was too hot to kill. Wow, she had a problem. She knew of her own personality changes. She knew that she could switch between them easily. She had no control over her actions when this happened. It was somewhat frustrating when it happened.   
Meanwhile, Arthur's face paled at the prospect of being handed over to that stupid trio. He had heard that they had recently teamed up to take out the 'king' of the pirates. The fearsome Captain Caspian. He knew that those three together would spell trouble. He would have to make a deal with Captain Shiroi, as much as he dreaded to.   
"How about we make a deal?" He suggested indecisively.  
"What's your offer?" She asked him with some curiosity.  
""What if you let me go in exchange for whatever is on the trio's ship. I hear that they stole the Scarlett Rose and captured Captain Caspian." Arthur said fishing for more ideas. "I can help you capture it."  
"Then what of the treasures?" Asked Yuki looking somewhat bored.  
"You can have them. I consider my life a good exchange for you getting treasure and the pirate king." He said trying to say exactly what she wanted to hear.  
"And how do I know that you won't just betray me?" She asked him nonchalantly.  
"I give you my word as a gentleman." He told her. She just burst out laughing.  
"Pft! Y-your w-ord...Ha ha ha!!! As a-a Gentleman! Ha ha ha ha!" Her aura suddenly turned murderous. "You believe that I would fall for such a flimsy thing as someone's word?!" she asked, angry, her voice beginning to rise. "How about this, Kirkland." She said leaning very close to Arthur and emphasizing 'Kirkland'. "I will keep your brothers, Allistor and Alfred, until you have helped me. Then I 'may' release them." She said venomously. Suddenly she backed off and smiled a creepy smile. "Of course I could always just hand you all over to the trio right now and keep my deal with them." She said eerily cheerful, sending shivers down his spine.  
What had he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I hope that you liked this chapter  
> I promise that I will try to continue in a timely manner  
> Please forgive me if I don't!!!!  
> I'm glad I thought of a way to continue this story.  
> Thank you for reading  
> Remember  
> I always appreciate Comments  
>  So don't be afraid to comment  
> Thank you again.  
> Sincerely Anne~


	3. Fates Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the criminally insane  
> *Warning!!!!! Some Swearing Ahead*

Caspian saw a strangely white-ish spec on the horizon.  
Then she heard from the crows nest, "Yonder comes the Ice Queen's Requiem!"  
Francis joined Caspian at the railing.  
"Ce est magnifique, isn't it?"(It's magnificent) He asked her.  
Then he draped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. She pinched his hand causing him to yank it off of her shoulders and hold his throbbing hand.  
"I can't even see it very well yet, so I wouldn't know." She responded giving him a baleful glare.  
"Ave you never fought with one of zhe only female pirate captains, Yuki Shiroi?" He asked curiously.  
"I have not." she told him, crossing her arms.  
"Well, she as zhis white ship zhat is so beau. Zhat is what you see on zhe orizon." He said, gesturing to the white looking spec.  
"Interesting," was all she said in response.

 

~Bah, Bah Bah!!! A Pink Time Skip!!~

The Four Captains stood side by side as the Ice Queen's Requiem pulled up alongside the Scarlett Rose. A plank was lowered and several men came across, then out from behind them came a shock of snow white hair belonging to a smirking, scantily dressed, sadistic looking woman. Her blue eyes were of two different hues. One a royal dark blue and the other a light neon blue. This gave her a very disconcerting look to her. The woman's eyes made contact with Caspian, who was now dressed as a male again, and she suddenly began to laugh. Everyone gave her strange looks. Her crew just sighed as if this was normal. When she finally stopped laughing she looked up seriously.  
"I see that you all must have made an alliance with the Pirate 'King', but I can also see that her crew is not around which means that you couldn't kill her without too much loss on your side." She told them matter-of-factly.  
The trio's jaws dropped and had a look of surprise on her face. This caused Yuki to smirk. Fog began to roll in around the five ships(The Gilbertette, Queen Marie, Isabelle, Scarlett Rose, and Ice Queen's Requiem).  
"About our deal, Chica. I assume that you succeeded?" Antonio asked her gesturing to her ship.  
"Why yes, I did." she told him, then she gazed out towards the fog. "Ah, you must love how the fog rolls in at the same time each and every day." she told them distractedly.  
They looked at the fog, worriedly. There was something suspicious about the way that the female captain was acting. Captain Yuki turned back to them suddenly.  
"Let's talk." She told them with a smirk.  
She snapped her fingers and a couple more of her guys brought Allistor and Alfred across the plank between the ships.  
"Vhere's Arthur? You promised us to bring him." Said Gilbert suspiciously.  
"I'll bring him out when we are done negotiating." She told the white haired male waving him off.  
Caspian took this moment to see that Gilbert's hair was just a shade off of white and not pure white like Captain Shiroi's was. Suddenly a cannon shot was heard, and a piece of the Ice Queen's Requiem was torn away. Captain Yuki looked extremely surprised, then her surprise turned to a murderous glare upon her two captives. Allistor and Alfred were both smirking triumphantly.  
"Damn that bastard!!" She yelled at them. "I should never have trusted him. Damn!!! Why did I listen to that sexy shithead!!" She cursed at seemingly no one. Everyone except her crew were quite surprised to see such a change.  
"Vhat are you talking about?" Asked Gilbert.  
"Chica, what aren't you telling us?" Asked Antonio.  
"Did you make a deal with Arthur?" Asked Francis.  
Yuki ignored them and stromed over to Alfred and Allistor. She pulled out a dagger and then stabbed them both in the shoulder. Just enough to keep them from the fight, but not enough to kill them.  
"Remind me to torture you later." She hissed venomously in their ears. Then she turned to the other four captains.  
"I'm going to have to break my deal. Turns out that I found a reason to keep Captain Eyebrows as my prisoner." She told them murderously.  
This sent shivers down the four captains spines. Just then Feliciano came out on deck with Elizabeta. Yuki's murderous glare disappeared and a sparkly look entered her eyes as she spotted Feliciano. She squealed and then practically glomped Feliciano, scaring the living daylights out of him. Everyone jumped in shock and all of her crew looked like they wanted to facepalm right then and there.  
"Oh. My. God. You're soooo cute!!!!" Yuki stroked his head, carefully avoiding his curl, and she rubbed her face on his.  
"Sooooo adorable..." she cooed at him. They all watched her with their mouths hanging open. Then one of Captain Yuki's crew members cleared his throat,  
"Um...Captain?" He asked her cautiously. She looked up and then realized what she was doing and whispered a quick sorry to Feliciano and went back to her crew members.  
"Damnit!" she cursed to herself. "What is it, Lynch?" She asked the man who had addressed her.  
"Just making sure that you remember that Captain Kirkland is currently attacking." The man named Lynch answered timidly.  
"You know what to do. Get to work!" She ordered her men.  
They scrambled back to their ship, while their captain purposely looked away from Feliciano who was just now starting to go back below the decks. The only thoughts that registered in the Trio and Caspian's minds was just how criminally insane this woman was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I finished ze chapter, I finished ze chapter!  
> *Sing-song voice*
> 
> Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter  
> I promise I'll do more BTT x Caspian  
> And a question...  
> Should I pair Yuki with anyone?  
> Or...  
> Should I just take her out of the picture somehow?  
> Another question...  
> How insane did Yuki seem?  
> I mean its hard to be the judge of that  
> Especially since I'm pretty crazy myself. Lol!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Sincerely Anne~


End file.
